Cinta Monyet
by Gamerush00
Summary: Jack bertingkah aneh... Ternyata ini karena... CINTA? Siapakah cinta sejatinya? Apakah Skye... Atau?


SPECIAL DEDICATED FOR ALFI FORTUNEVER

Disclaimer:Natsume & Marvelous Entertaiment

Genre:Humor

Rated:T

Warning:GaJe, Miss-Typo, Yaoi, EYD...ahsudahlah :v berhubung belum pernah main DS Cute, jadi gak tau sifat si Skye, tapi disini ane bikin jadi Cool. etc.

Pair:Skye/Jack

Summary:Jack sedang merasakan perasaan asmara yang biasa disebut, Cinta Monyet. gimana ceritanya? Monyet(?) seperti apakah yang menjadi cinta sejati Jack?

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Jack terlihat berbeda, dia jadi pemalas, jarang mengurus kebun dan ternaknya. teman-temannya heran melihat itu.

Sang Harvest Goddess juga heran melihat tingkah sang petani nomor satu, karena biasanya Jack itu paling rajin mengurus kebun. bahkan kalau sudah waktunya panen dia sering pergi panen di kebunnya orang. maka, sang Dewi Panen pun turun tangan, menemui Jack dan menanyakan penyebab malasnya.

Malam ini, Jack sedang duduk-duduk di belakang rumahnya dengan wajah galau, tiba-tiba secercah cahaya muncul dari langit.  
"Uh, Silau... Ini... Harvest Goddess?" ujar Jack.

PAT!

Harvest Goddess turun dengan gaya anggun, dan Harvest Spirites segera mematikan senter hemat energinya. dan Harvest Goddess turun mendarat didepan Jack.  
"Hai Jack, lama tidak berjumpa."  
sapanya pada Jack yang sedang Sweatdrop, Harvest Spirites segera menampung keringat hasil Sweatdrop tersebut dan memakainya untuk menyiram tanaman di kebun Jack.

"Harvest Goddess, ada apa anda mengunjungi saya? apakah ada misi lagi yang harus saya lakukan? apakah Witch melakukan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Jack sembari berlutut.

"Biasanya juga si Jack ngomongnya gak segitu sopannya sampai berlutut segala, ada apa ya?" para Kurcaci juga terheran heran, ada yang aneh dan berbeda dari Jack.

"Jack, bersikaplah biasa saja, jadi. apa gerangan yang membuatmu menjadi terlihat sedih seperti ini?  
Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan cuaca akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Harvest Goddess.  
"Tidak, tidak ada hubungannya, Goddess. aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"...hanya jatuh cinta." ujar Jack, sengaja dilambat-lambatkan biar lebih dramatis.

"WTF!" Teriak para Kurcaci bersamaan.

"Jatuh Cinta?" Harvest Goddess merona, "Dengan siapa?"

"Skye..." jawab Jack enteng.

BRUGGG!

Para Harvest Spirites pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"..Ekhm!" Harvest Goddess berdehem.

.

.

.  
"KYAAAAAAAAH! Yang bener Jack!? Aaaaaaaaa... Kau membangkitkan jiwa Fujoshiku!" teriak Harvest Goddess, pastinya kedengaran keseluruh penjuru kota.

"Vangsat! dia ternyata tidak suci!" pikir Jack.

"Yang benar Jack!? kalau begitu, mulailah PDKT!" kata HG dengan antusias.(-_-)

"Ekh!? Kapan waktu yang tepat?" kata Jack kaget.

"Malam ini Jack! Malam ini! ini malas yang pas, ini malam Minggu!"

"Goddess-sama, ini malam Rabu." ucap Jack, Sweatdrop lagi.

"Oh, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa!" kata HG, kemudian dia terbang kembali kelangit.

"Aku akan datang kembali saat malam minggu, di jam yang sama. tunggu ya!" kata HG, sebelum dia menghilang. tapi karena para Harvest Spirites sedang pingsan. tidak ada cahaya terang yang menyertai si Goddess Fujoshi.

"Haaaaah..." Jack menghela nafas, kemudian menyiram para HS, karena repot kalau mau di pungut satu-satu. karena kalian tahu sendiri 'kan ada berapa HS di HM DS. para HS siuman berbarengan. dan segera melakukan rapat dengan Jack.

.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan Jack, kami akan membantumu"

.

.

.

-MALAM MINGGU-

Jack sudah siap, dia membeli sebuah bunga yang indah, dan bersiap menuju Town Square.

Harvest Spirites bersembunyi di tempat dimana mereka bisa bersembunyi (?)

Mengawasi kedua insan yang sedang berdiri saling menatap.

"Skye-" belum sempat Jack melanjutkan ucapannya.

Skye sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jack.

"Mou ii." ucapnya pelan.

"Skye..." mata Jack bercermin cermin(?)

"Jack, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi." kata Skye

"S, Skye! ja, jadi... kau..." Jack terbata.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dari gerak gerikmu." kata Skye.

"Skye!"

"Jack...!"

"Skye!"

"Jack...!"

"Skye...!"

"Jack...!"

Beberapa kurcaci nangis kejer.  
Harvest Goddess yang mengawasi dari tempatnya pun menangis terharu.

"Akh, sudah lama aku tidak melihat adegan bak telenovela begini. hiks" Harvest Goddess begitu terharu.

"Jadi... Skye... Apakau..." kata Jack lambat.

"Ya... Aku menolakmu Jack..." kata Skye mantap.

Semua terkejut, Semua terperangah, Semua terpaku.

"Tapi kenapa Skye!?" seru Jack.

"KARENA AKU MASIH NORMAL JACK! DAN AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN CLAIRE MINGGU DEPAN!" teriak Skye dengan nada tinggi.

Jack terpaku, matanya bercermin-cermin. airmatanya mengalir.

"Skye...~ Lupakan Claire, aku disini. terang-terangan menembakmu.. hikss..." Jack menangis sakit.

"VANGSAT!" teriak Skye.

"VANGSAT!" teriak Jack pula.

BRAGH! BRUGH! BRAGH! BRUGH!

Mereka bertarung, dengan sangat sengit. Namun...

Jack kalah, dia berlari. menuju pemandian airpanas. ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Jack mengambil handuk yang entah milik siapa di sebuah pohon. Dan membawanya masuk ke pemandian.

Menenggelamkan diri di air yang hangat. Menenangkan diri. Berusaha melupakan semua masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jack mendengar suara aneh dibelakangnya.  
Ini sudah tengah malam. meskipun ini malam minggu. tapi Jack tetap ketakutan.

Jack menoleh takut takut.  
Dan yang dia lihat adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

MONYET...-

.

.

Sekembalinya dari pemandian. Jack membawa seekor anak monyet.  
"Yosh, aku akan memeliharamu... dan memberimu nama..."

.

"Skye..."

.

.  
Begitulah, kisah tentang Cinta Monyet. cinta sejati Jack bukanlah Skye. tapi Monyet. yang baru dia jumpai.  
Cinta Monyet, yang konyol tapi memiliki sejuta warna dan jalan.

.

.

.

OWARI...

Fic ini kupersembahkan khusus untuk mbak Alfi Fortunever.  
Semoga suka ya mbak :)  
Maaf kalau nggak lucu.  
Ini fic Harvest Moon pertamaku.  
Scroll kebawah...  
.

.

OMAKE

Acara pernikahan Skye dan Claire sungguh meriah dan mengharukan.

Jack dan sang cinta sejatinya juga diundang sebagai tamu.

Buket bunga dilemparkan, yang menangkapnya akan menikah selanjutnya.

Semua pasangan berusaha keras menangkap buket.

Seseorang menabrak tubuh Jack yang sedang menggendong sang cinta sejatinya.

TUK!

Menyebabkan sang Buket Bunga terjatuh diatas tangan Jack.

...END...

(If You Know What Will Happen Next :v) Reviewnya yaaaaa! 


End file.
